


I Guess We'll Sleep On The Floor

by octoberwithoutyou



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberwithoutyou/pseuds/octoberwithoutyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the tour ends, the boys always find their way to rest...sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess We'll Sleep On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This is for wentzbooty, a small little thing. Enjoy.

The tour was great. Scratch that, it was epic. It was sweat, adrenaline and rock and roll. At least, that was what Pete told the media.

They love to travel. They sure do. They love hanging out with the fans, visit and fall in love all over with the numerous cities (and countries). But they don’t feel the same about shitty food, poor hygiene and sharing a bus with 3 other sleepless, moody guys. 

That’s why they decided to rent a small chalet deep inside some small state after the tour. That was their aftermath plan. No more fucked up schedules, takeout or showering in gas stations (at least for a couple days).

What they didn’t expect was the utter chaos that waited for them inside the chalet. 

Everything was dusted, greasy and dirty. The plates formed a tower back in the kitchen, and the floor was sticky with something that looked like cat piss.  
Someone gasped, and Andy suggested, very quiet: “Shall we start clearing this up, then?”

Andy’s proposal was received with moans and Pete’s “Your mom is going to clean this up”. After three full minutes of Andy punching Pete and making him promise to “never disrespect my mother again, motherfucker”, Patrick just went to the kitchen and took a mop. He threw it to Joe, who pulled a ribbon out of his pocket, pulled his hair in a ponytail and screamed “Let’s go”.

While Joe started weeping and making a “shish” sound as the mop moved back and forth, Andy asked the guys to put some music on, “and it better be not Soul Punk again, Pete, I love Patrick’s stuff and all but last night I dreamt of killing you to the sound of Greed”.

Pete was very busy trying not to break the dishes as he was cleaning them and putting them in the cupboard. “Well fuck me; these dishes are like, 200 years old, it’s like touching thin ice. I’m totally going to wreck ‘em”

“You better not motherfucker, I’m not eating in napkins this time.” Patrick rolled his eyes and almost ran to the kitchen. “Just, give me this, I got this.” 

He turned to say something to Joe when Pete threw a handful of water at him. “What the fuck, Pete? My fucking glasses, man.” Taking them out, Patrick took a cup, filled it up and threw its content to a laughing Pete.

“Oh, not again you-“Andy walked to the kitchen, with a cloth in one hand and a CD in other. He was interrupted by a brush thrown his way. Behind him, Joe was giggling. “Alright, son of a bitch, bring it on.”

The fight was short and messy. Andy showed all his strength and crossfit abilities to kick everyone else’s ass using only soap and dirty pillow he found in the attic. Joe was a close second; hiding in the bathroom and waiting for someone to show so he could throw rolls of toilet paper at them. Pete tried to pour a bucket of water at Joe, but failed miserably and soaked Patrick instead. Patrick was not amused, and hit Pete in the eye with a toothbrush. That’s when Pete claimed he was a “traitor” and retired, alleging “major injuries and emotional scars”.

If the room was a mess before they arrived, well, it was inhabitable now. The four watched the soapy walls and wet floors with a look of desperation.

“Well” Andy finally said. “I don´t know which one of you motherfucker started this, but I think we need somewhere else to sleep”

“Hey, let’s just, like, camp outside” Joe proposed. “I mean, it’s not like I wanna sleep in the attic, it’s full of spiders and stuff.”

“Yeah, let’s, I can’t believe we’re going to sleep on the floor, in the woods. Thanks Pete” Patrick punched Pete softly in the arm, and Pete just grinned.

“Come on! I mean we could roast marshmallows and see the starts and tell horror stories”

“Ok, I’ll tell you a horror story: you’re going to buy us some food back in the town. Also, some lanterns and shit. Maybe a machete, just for if a wolf appears.” Andy called out when Pete was heading to the car. 

“Hey, also a fun-sized bag of marshmallows” Joe added.

“Alright, something else?” asked Pete, with a hint of sarcasm.

“I think that’s all, dear, don’t you wander around” Patrick answered, grinning when Pete just gave him the middle finger.

“I can’t believe we’re going to camp because of a fucking kid’s fight.” Murmured Patrick, cleaning his glasses and spreading some blankets on the floor.

“Oh, shut up, you know you liked it”

“Yeah, it was somewhat calming, you know?” Patrick paused for a second, and then told Joe and Andy “If any of you guys tell Pete Wentz I said that, I’ll beat your asses, and this time I won't just use a toothbrush.”


End file.
